


Because Everyone has a Role to Play

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John, Alex, and Lafayette get up to some very interesting and elaborate role-plays.





	Because Everyone has a Role to Play

**Author's Note:**

> Persis is the male form of Persephone.

John took a deep breath, taking in the flowery scent that filled the air. He had been outside picking flowers for the vase in the kitchen when a blindfold was placed around him, Lafayette’s familiar voice soothing him. He was led inside and laid on what felt like a narrow bed.

Lafayette eased his clothes off and bound him, loose scarves holding his ankles to the bed. He was more than ready for what was coming.  
The pair, plus Alex, had come up with a long list of role plays to indulge in. While Alex was always enthusiastic about them, Lafayette was more detailed. His role plays were planned out far in advance, perfect to the last detail.

  
“Do you know where you are?” Lafayette teased, running his fingertips along the front of John’s leg.

  
“No,” He replied, keeping his breathing even as the hand on his leg trailed higher. “Where am I?”

  
“You see, I saw you out there in the field among the flowers. I watched the way you moved as you bent over to pick them, grace in it’s purest form. Then you looked up and saw your face and I knew I must have you.” Lafayette purred, removing his hand.

  
“Who who- are you?” John asked, attempting to get into character, whoever it might be.

  
“I am Hades, the God of the underworld.” He replied, his voice somehow sounding menacing and enchanting at the same time. “And I of course know who you are, my sweet Persis.”

  
“What do you want with me?” John asked, his pulse now racing. This had been a fantasy of his for quite some time, and Lafayette was always incredibly skilled at setting up role plays to surprise him. He gave a gentle tug at his restraints, a false attempt at getting away.

  
“It is not what I want with you, my darling. It is that I want you.” He stated, placing his hand on the inside of John’s thigh, as close as he could get to touching him without actually doing so.

  
“Want me how?” John asked, although the fact that he was going achingly hard betrayed his ignorance.

  
“Oh, I think you know how.” Lafayette mused, brushing his hand over just the tip of his cock. “But more than that, my dear Persis. I want your heart. I want you to be my husband, to stay with me, here forever.”

  
“But-“ John swallowed, biting back a moan as Lafayette slowly stroked him. “I’m the God of the spring. I must be on earth for the flowers to bloom.”

  
“There is so much I can offer you my sweet. You could rule by my side, as my equal. I have been watching you for a long time and I know that I love you. I need you to stay with me.”

“I can’t.” John whimpered, pulling against his restraints a little more forcefully. “I have to go.”

“Allow me the chance to change your mind. A bite to eat? We have some of the most delectable morsels man or god could ever have the privilege of tasting.”

“I shouldn’t.” John shook his head.

Lafayette reached down and pulled the blindfold off of John’s eyes with a stunning smile. “Just allow me this then, one kiss. If after I kiss you, you find yourself able to leave, you may go.”

“One kiss?” John mused, unable to take his eyes off of Lafayette. He was clad in a skimpy white robe that seemed to perfectly accentuate his muscular body. One kiss wouldn’t be enough.

“One kiss. Then you are free.”

John bit his lower lip, as if mulling over the decision. “One kiss.”

“Close your eyes then my flower.” Lafayette ordered, taking a sip from a golden goblet.

A soft moan escaped John’s lips as Lafayette kissed him. He whimpered, wishing more than anything to wrap his arms around him. The kiss ended too soon, a tangy sweetness left on John’s lips. “Mmm, what is that?”

“Its pomegranate juice.” He said nonchalantly. “Would you like some?”

“Please.” John replied opening his mouth.

Lafayette gently placed six pomegranate seeds on his tongue and left his finger sitting on John’s tongue. As he pulled away, John gently sucked on his finger, taking every remaining drop of the juice left from the seeds.

“Now I suppose you want me to untie you.” Lafayette teased, gently tugging at one of the bonds that held his wrist. “But I’m afraid you will find it impossible to leave now, for you have eaten of my sacred seed.”

John stifled a giggle, trying to keep a straight face.“The pomegranate.”

“Ah yes, but you knew the consequences of your choice already did you not? Now I will make you mine.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh my dearest Persis, I am going to defile that perfect innocent body of yours. Then again, seeing as we are Gods, perhaps it will be divine.” Lafayette mused, undoing the scarves that held John in place. “Turn over.”

“Yes sir.” John quickly complied, scrambling to roll over.

“Color check, mon chou?” 

“Green.”

“Good.” He said, running his hand over the swell of John’s ass. “Now tell me, had anyone ever touched you here before?”

“No.” John shook his head, gasping as he felt a cool liquid being applied.

“This will make things much smoother.” Lafayette soothed as he slowly slid his finger inside of him to the hilt. He paused a moment, taking as much time as he would if it was truly John’s first time. “Are you alright little one?”

John nodded his head rapidly. “Feels good.”

“Take a deep breath.” Lafayette warned as he inserted another finger and promptly curled it against his prostate.

“Oh God.” John hummed, rocking his hips back to get more friction.

“Hades is fine dear.”

John hissed at the stretch as Lafayette added a third finger with no warning which quickly turned into a moan, eliciting a satisfied smirk from Lafayette.

“Do you think you can take more now my Persis?” Lafayette asked, grinding his fingers in as hard as he could manage without hurting him.

“Please.”

“Hmmm, I do like the sound of you begging.” He decided, pulling his fingers out before pushing them back in, just to tease.

“Hades, please, just take me.” John groaned in frustration.

“If you insist.” Lafayette said, pulling his fingers away. He quickly discarded his clothes and stepped in front of John’s face as he slowly applied lube to his length. “Do you like what you see my flower?”

“Yes,” John replied, swallowing with his eyes wide. Lafayette was always attractive, Godlike even, but today he was even more desirable. It had been almost a week since Lafayette had been inside of him, making him want it all the more.

“Hmmm, have you been good enough to receive such a gift?”

“I took the seeds.” John pleaded. “I give myself to you.”

“But do you really, or will you attempt to leave once we are finished?”

“Hades, please.” He whimpered, beyond desperation now. “I will stay here with you, as long as you wish. Please just take me.”

“If you insist.” He said, kneeling on the cot behind John. He guided John’s legs up under him so that his ass was up in the air and with no further warning pressed himself against John.

John pushed back against Lafayette as he slid inside, appreciating the stretch as he was filled. A small hiss escaped his lips as Lafayette’s hips hit his ass.

“You’re taking me so well for your first time my Persis.” Lafayette soothed, rubbing a small circle on his lower back as he allowed time for him to adjust.

“More, please.” John managed, wiggling his hips for effect.

“Are you certain you do not need a moment longer?” He asked. “Once I start I will not be slowing down.”

“Fuck, please.”

Lafayette responded by pulling back and snapping his hips forward. He ran his hands down John’s back and grabbed ahold of his hips, pulling him back to meet every thrust. He targeted John’s prostate with extreme precision, making him gasp with every thrust.

“H- Hades.” John moaned as he fell forward onto his arms.

“So tight, so good, so beautiful, all mine.” Lafayette said, punctuating each word by slamming straight into John’s prostate. Then John was spilling out onto the cot below him but Lafayette did not stop.

Tears formed at the corners of John’s eyes as Lafayette fucked him hard into the cot, unable to do anything but moan into the silky pillow.

The soft sounds were enough to be Lafayette’s undoing.

Lafayette buried himself inside of John as he came, holding John’s hips tight against him. He bent over and placed a trail of kisses up John’s back as he pulled out. He grabbed a soft towel and gently cleaned the stickiness off of John.

“Are you okay little one?” He asked as he laid down beside John on the narrow cot.

John scooted over and burrowed into his chest, enjoying the smell of pomegranate that still lingered on Lafayette’s skin. “’M good.”

“Was I too rough on you?”

“Never.” He said, leaning up to press a kiss into Lafayette’s lips. “But I have to say,”

“Hmm?”

“I really enjoyed your sassy Hades.”

Lafayette chuckled, the sound like music in John’s ears. “I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @Avecodos!  
> I am friendly I promise.


End file.
